Suceso alterno al manga 153
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: Pequeño Oneshot dedicado a un amigo por las palabras de apoyo, esta pequeña historia es como lo dice el titulo, sin duda lo que quería que pasara en el manga 153, espero sea de su agrado.


_**Los personajes de Nisekoi son de propiedad **_**de ****Naoshi Komi****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-M-marika.- dijo entre sorprendido y asustado.- Q-que h-haces p-por aquí, creí que estabas con tu grupo, no deberías separarte así de ellos- sinceramente esto había sido sorpresivo, apenas y salía del show de Tsugumi y pasaba esto.

-Ohh! Raku-sama.- decía sin dejar de abrazarlo y sin quitar esa sonrisa de enamorada.- Lo estuve buscando por todos lados para que usted y yo vaya…..-

-Marika!.- dijo una voz bastante conocida.

La mencionada suspiro de disgusto mientras ignoraba a la chica.

-Chitoge.- dijo Raku algo sorprendido de ver a la rubia cerca de ellos.- Que te trae por aquí.

-E-eh bueno.- dijo apartando la mirada del chico, algo nerviosa aun por lo sucedido de la noche anterior.- _''Vamos, piensa rápido''.-_ a continuación miro detenidamente a la chica que aún seguía colgada de Raku y una chispa en sus ojos apareció rápidamente.

-Si Chitoge-san, por nos interrumpes no ves q…-

-Yui-sensei te busca _''Espero funcione'' _me ha mandado a buscarte, dice que te llama tu padre. O algo así….- lo último lo susurro suficientemente bajo para que nadie los escuchase.

-Papa!?.- dijo algo incrédula, pero por lo que vio la rubia, pareció funcionar ya que Marika enseguida se soltó de Raku, quien no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en esos momentos.

-Si! Ven yo te llevare con los demás _''Si al menos supiera donde están también''.- _algo dudosa y sin esperar respuesta por parte de Marika, la tomo del brazo y sin demora se echó a correr.- Nos vemos!.- se despidió de Raku con la mano. Quien solo miraba atento a ambas, Chitoge corriendo mientras arrastraba a una chica suplicando que la dejara estar más tiempo con el próximo líder de lo Yakuzas.

-_''Que habrá sucedido, bueno, creo que yo también debería encontrar a mi grupo''.- _Pensaba mientras avanzaba lentamente, de no ser por otra voz conocida que lo detuvo apenas dio tres pasos.

-Ichijo!.- grito Tsugumi, quien corría algo cansada siendo perseguida por aquel hombre que los contrato para su obra.

Sin poder decir algo, vio como Tsugumi con rapidez le tomo de la mano y sin demora salió corriendo siendo seguida por el chico, quien no entendía nada de nada.

-P-pero que!.- dijo al ver como la chica no se detenía siendo el quien ya estaba a punto de caerse varias veces.

-No hables! Solo ayúdame a esconderme.- y sin más, ambos corrieron todo lo que pudieron, en busca de un lugar seguro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ahhhhhhh necesito algo de agua.- dijo Raku tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras que la chica y apenas se sentía algo agitada.

-Toma.- Tsugumi le entrego una botella de agua al chico, quien lo acepto sin demoras.

-Gracias.- agradeció mientras sin perder más tiempo, se lo llevaba la botella a la boca ante la atenta mirada de la peliazul, quien algo nerviosa dijo.

-Espera!.- dijo con rapidez Tsugumi, quien por alguna razón estaba completamente roja.- N-no p-puedes e-etooo.

-Pasa algo.- dijo algo confundido, mientras la chica después de unos cuantos segundos negó con la cabeza, ante ello, Raku solo se dispuso a tomar el agua que en esos momentos necesitaba.

-_''Hace rato que yo también bebí de ahí''_.- pensó sonrojada mientras veía al chico tomar agua de la misma forma en que ella también lo había hecho no hace mucho.

-Toma.- dijo extendiéndole la botella mientras ella lo tomaba nerviosamente.- Gracias por el agua.- agradeció mientras se ponía de pie y soltaba un suspiro de satisfacción.- a todo esto, porque ese hombre te perseguía?.- pregunto.

-Bueno, es que me fui a la primera que tuve oportunidad y por desgracia me descubrió.- explico mientras se rascaba la mejilla algo apenada.

-Y porque huiste?.

-_''Porque no quería separarme de ti''_.- pensó mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente por sus pensamientos.- Tenia hambre desde hace rato, así que creía que si seguía así no iba a aguantar.- mintió sintiéndose algo mal, pero aliviada por la mirada comprensiva que el chico le mostraba.

-Bueno, pues hiciste bien, estaría mal que algo te pasara.- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, sonrojando más a la peliazul.

-Y tu grupo?.- pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.- Acaso te perdiste.- le dijo mientras le miraba acusatoriamente.

-Mmmmm no, solo quise….de acuerdo, me atrapaste.- sonrió inocentemente.- Es que siempre había querido ver los duelos de espadas y al ver uno cerca quise ir a ver, sin duda quede sorprendido de verte ahí.- omitió el hecho de decirle que se sintió alegre al verla.

-Oh bueno, ya sabes que lo hice por Ojou.- respondió con orgullo llevándose una mano el pecho.

-Si bueno, andando.- decía mientras se acomodaba su mochila y se encaminaba a salir del callejón donde se encontraban y a la vez Tsugumi le miraba confundida.- No decías que tenías hambre.- le dijo sonriéndole, sonrojándola en el proceso.- Vamos, yo te invito.

Sinceramente, esa era la intención de ella desde un principio, pero al verse interrumpidos ya no pudo decirle más, además de que salió corriendo de ahí para seguir estando con él, con el pretexto de escoltarlo hasta dar con Ojou, y talvez…..detenerse y comer juntos. No es como si quisiera aprovechar la situación pero….

-De acuerdo.- acepto sin pensarlo dos veces.- Y después de eso deberíamos buscar a Ojou.- aunque quisiera o no, ese era su deber después de todo.

Raku le miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

-_''Debería decirle que hace un rato la vi…'' _De acuerdo.- dijo sin más, restándole importancia a lo anterior pensado.

Ella le miro, sonriendo por dentro, talvez y si todo sale bien, podrían ir a otros lugares juntos.

Inclusive podrían ir a ese templo que las chicas mencionaron durante su trayecto.

Si.

Esa era una buena idea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pequeño Oneshot dedicado a **__**rikudosennin123**__**, **__**Gracias por el apoyo.**_

_**Que conste que esto era lo que quería que pasara el manga 153, maldigo al señor eso por no hacerse posible jajajajajaja.**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE**_

_**XD.**_


End file.
